


Second Hand Stuff

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [39]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Underage, a little explicit, actual oral sex, and Chase cares, and even Wilson cares, basically the same warnings as my other ones, because House cares, not for Rowan, that paedophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rowan Chase comes to visit, House sees exactly why Robert is so afraid of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Hand Stuff

House had been limping his way to Wilson's office, to converse with his best friend about the different possibilities for why Chase Junior seemed to hate Chase Senior with a blind passion.

When he spotted the staffroom door- closed.

Which in itself, was odd, because that was the surgical staffroom door, and surgeons, are rather important people in a hospital, and are always been called or paged, and so need to dash from the staffroom to the operating theatre or to the ER in seconds, House had _never_ seen that door closed, in fact, he'd begun to think it couldn't close. So obviously, he limped over to it, and quietly tested the handle. Like most rooms in the hospital, it had no locks, ad so opened. He peered inside and froze.

Rowan Chase had pinned Robert Chase to the wall, and Robert Chase was crying.

" _Dad,"_ he sobbed, trying to push the older man off him "Get off! Please- p-please don't do this anymore! I'm an adult!"

"You're still my boy though," the grey haired man leered, one arm pinning Chase by his chest to the wall, his other hand... _exploring._ House felt sick. Sick to his stomach because that wondering hand looked awfully familiar, it pinched Chase's nipples through his shirt, dragged his nails over sensitive spots on his back, and then was unbuttoning his jeans. Chase sobbed harder, gritting his teeth, trying to back further into the wall. Rowan just laughs. "Still my pretty little boy, I _made_ you. Come on, don't you remember all the good times you used to have with Daddy?" He laughed again "The fun we had?" He slides his hands down into the front of Chase's pants, copping a feel. When he's done, he takes both hands to Chase's shoulders, leans forward, and captures his little boys lips with his own. Chase whimpers, but lets it happen. Rowan pulls away, pleased with the lack of fight, apparently turned on by it, if the bulge in his pants is anything to go by. "Now, on your knees," he pushes Chase down.

Chase lands solidly on the ground, eye level with the tent in Rowan's slacks "I don't want too." He manages, looking up, Rowan sighs, sliding his fingers through Chase's long blond hair, Chase shivers, as Rowan's voice coos down to him.

"I _made_ you, Robbie. Not just your life, but this job. You think you could have got this job without me? You're _mediocre,_ Robbie. Mediocre at best! Your grades, your references, the only remarkable thing about you, is me. I give you money, I make it so you have every luxury you could ever want, because without me... _you're nothing._ Now. Be a good boy, and show me you remember what I taught you."

Chase does remember, and House closes the staffroom door, blinking back tears, and limps away.

...

...

...

"Out of all my ducklings-" House begins, bursting into Wilson's office theatrically "-Who's your favourite?"

Wilson looks up from his desk, pursing his lips "Uh...favourite in what terms? Just my favourite, or your best duckling? Or do you want me to guess _your_ favourite?"

"Just...favourite," House waves his hand in a gesture "Like...if you had to spend time with one of them, who would you pick?"

"Chase." The answer comes out nice and fluently, and House makes a face for him to explain. "Well...Foreman's pretty difficult to get along, doesn't seem to smile very much, and we don't really have the same sense of humour. Cameron only ever wants to talk about _you._ She's pretty boring, though don't get me wrong, very nice to look at, and very caring. But Chase...he's...also nice to look at, he wouldn't want me to drink, it's easy to talk to him, he's led a pretty interesting life."

"What would you say, if I told you...that I liked Chase?"

"I would say you'd lost your mind."

"No, I mean..." his shoulders slumped "What if I wanted a..." he winced at the word "...relationship, with him?"

Wilson's eyebrows raised "Do you?" House nodded miserably and Wilson hummed. It wasn't news that House was bi, he was far too smart for ignorance and that type of thing. "Well then...I say go for it. Neither of you would make your work awkward if you were really serious about it, and if he said no, he's not the type to hold it above you." House nodded, considering it, before leaving. Wilson sighed "Gee!" He called sarcastically "Thanks for all the help!"

...

...

...

House walked into the attached room to his office, where Chase was sitting in his white doctors coat. He looked perfectly fine. In fact, he looked perfect. Long blond hair tucked behind his ears to the nape of his neck, blue eyes sparkling, teeth attacking the end of the pen he was using for his crossword. He didn't look like the vulnerably kid who was being raped by their father earlier. But House knew he was. "You know, you're a better actor than I ever gave you credit for."

Chase looked up "Pardon?"

"I mean..." he pointed with his cane "You don't look like you just got molested by your father."

Chase laughed incredulously, returning to his crossword "Maybe that's because I wasn't, House."

House sighed, leaning against the glass wall "Did you know of all crimes, male rape is the one that goes least reported. I mean, we can guess why, right? Men have that damn pride, and they think they'll be less desirable if they've been raped." He pondered it for a moment "Which I guess is true, because no one likes used products, but that's not the reason you're not telling. You're not telling anyone what Daddy did, because Daddy's been emotionally and verbally abusing you for so long that you _believe him._ You believe a lying, incestuous, rapist, coward, and whatever horrible noun you wanna throw in there." Chase just stared up at him as though he were insane, and House shook his head. "Are you really going to spend the rest of your life defending him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, House. Just because my father and I don't get along, doesn't mean he's ever been untoward to me."

"You're not mediocre, Chase." House whispered, and Chase froze, looking up. There we go. Nerve hit. "I would never hire someone mediocre, no matter how many times their daddy phoned. I only hire interesting and exceptional. You were both of those things."

Chase stood up, wiping his eyes, sniffing, façade broken "I-I don't know what you're talking about," whispered the broken record. House looked down.

"I can make sure your father never hurts you again."

Chase swallowed thickly, and if it had been anyone else, he would have said. _No, you can't. He's too powerful, he has some of the best lawyers in the world at his beck and call, thousands of judges under his thumb._ But it wasn't anyone, it was House. And House had always delivered. And so Chase believed him. He nodded, eagerly, gratefully. "Please," he choked "Please help me."

House's lips curled into a half smile, and he readied himself for the hug that Chase flung at him. The lithe Australian pressed his tone body against House's, crying into his neck. House wrapped his arms around his waist, before lowering them to Chase's ass, squeezing suggestively. Chase looked up curiously

"I thought nobody wanted second hand products?"

House shrugged with a smirk. "Sometimes the object is worth so much, that it doesn't matter who's touched it before."


End file.
